The Umbrella Trilogy:1Blast from the past
by BCF
Summary: Jill's past keeps catching up with her but when her secret is revealed will her friends still want to know her? Finished.
1. Beginning

_Prologue: Raccoon City has been rebuild, 3 years after the destruction of the original town. Barry is now in charge of the all-new STARS with Jill second in command and members including Carlos and Rebecca. _

The noise of the rain was all to hear in the quiet STARS office. It was Barry's morning off, Carlos was meeting his old UBCS friends and other members were gone. It was just Jill and Sarah.

Jill had always thought Sarah was odd; She was very secretive around everyone, Jill and Barry in particular and Jill couldn't see how a 17 year old without any experience could get a job in STARS but Barry must have had a reason. Sarah was sitting answering phones, while Jill was just simply daydreaming.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Sarah said quietly.

"Does it look like it?" Jill said sounding pissed. "Don't you have phones to answer, Blondie?"

Awkward silence filled the room, only to be disturbed by the ringing of a phone.

"Hello, Raccoon City STARS Department. How may I help you?" Sarah said answering the phone." What are _you _wanting?" Jill heard her whisper into the phone. She could see Sarah talking but couldn't hear what she was saying.

Acting oddly Sarah put down the phone and looked at Jill with an innocent look on her face.

"Something serious has come up, I have to go" Sarah said passively.

"What's so serious that you have to go?" Jill asked inquisitively.

"My fathers been rushed to hospital, I have to go." Sarah replied rushing out and knocking Barry's coffee all over him as he entered the office for his shift.

"What was that all about?" Barry asked drying his face.

"Don't ask" Barry took over the files Jill was reading as Jill walked over to Sarah's desk to take over her job. The computer was switched off. It looked as though she had done nothing all day.

Jill thought this along with the phone call was suspicious. She switched on the computer and searched Sarah's files. Her father had died three years ago. Jill told Barry who told her to stop being paranoid.

Something was going on, Jill phoned the operator and got the number of the last incoming call. She phoned it, hoping for answers. They answered," Umbrella Incorporated, how may I help?"...


	2. Guess who's back

2."You have to be kidding!" Barry said in disbelief.

"I'm not, she's up to something" Jill said concerned.

"We'll discuss this with her at some point, but before we jump to conclusions, we'll give her a shot" Barry said unconcerned.

"She could be here to kill us!" Jill sounded annoyed at Barry's attitude.

"We'll record her calls, faxes, emails and computer use. We'll find more out about what they are up to this way." Barry did have a point.

The next day in STARS Sarah is being monitored closely. Barry is leaving to interview recruits.

"Monitor her but don't let her know you are suspicious," Barry tells Jill as he leaves.

Jill sits staring at Sarah watching her every move.

30 mins later Barry returns with a look of happiness on his face.

"What's with you?" Jill asked interested.

"You'll never believe who's just joined STARS," replied an excited Barry.

"Who?" Jill was even more interested now.

"I can't tell you but soon enough you'll get a surprise."

Jill spent the next few hours wondering whom Barry was talking about as well as keeping a close eye on Sarah. Jill never really gave Sarah a chance. For some reason she had a hatred for Sarah as soon as she met her. It is now her lunch break and now she is going to meet her new flat mate.

At the house "Hi, I'm Claire" her housemate seemed nice enough "Claire!" the voice of a young girl shouted from upstairs.

"I'll be back in a minute" Claire ran upstairs. As she returned she said "I know you didn't know about her but she's like my adopted daughter and I don't want to put her back in a home."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Replied Jill. They were sitting talking about their lifes. Jill was wondering how she was going to handle a 15-year-old housemate as well as a 22 year old one.

The first if the new members had arrived later on that day. His name was Leon S. Kennedy.

"...Apparently he used to work in RPD before the explosion. Jill!"

"What" Jill answered, it seemed as though Barry had been muttering on for ages about unimportant things.

"You ok, you seem distracted. Everything ok with your flat mates and stuff" Barry said caringly. Since the mansion, he had acted like a father to Jill since he found out her secret but he wasn't very supportive of her and Carlos. For some reason they didn't like each other. Why? , Jill thought they knew each other from before STARS but both of them denied it.

"I'm fine, what were you saying?" Jill asked before Barry replied by muttering on again about rubbish. However, Jill's concentration was with Sarah. She was all over Leon like a rash. Nevertheless, as Jill later found out he had a girlfriend. Poor Sarah, yeah right, she's definitely up to something thought Jill.

Later that night as Jill was getting ready. she was talking to Claire. "I didn't realize you were a new STARS member that's cool." Jill said surprised, it was then she noticed the picture on the table of Claire and Leon. "Is that your boyfriend?" She asked without meaning to sound nosy.

"Yeah, his names Leon. You probably met him today."

Jill nodded as Claire left.

The next day at STARS, Jill was sitting talking to Claire; they were sitting giggling while until Barry told of a plan to check out an abandoned warehouse. This will happen tomorrow and Jill was not impressed with having to team up with Sarah.

"Ha, ha imagining having to work with Sarah." Claire laughed at Jill. Claire disliked Sarah because Sarah was still flirting mad with Leon. Sherry entered the room and was talking to Rebecca," I'm taking Sherry shopping for stuff for her new room, do you need anything?"

"No thanks, are you needing anything done when you're gone?"

"No, Oh my brother might pop round, could you tell him to come back later."

"Sure" Jill replied before heading home.

Jill was sitting watching tv. A movie about zombies. She had to turn it over. Even now she got up in the middle of the night seeing the zombies kill all those people in the old city. Some nights she would awake screaming in her sleep.Just last week she woke up in the middle of the night having panic attacks because of zombies. The physical wounds of leaving Raccoon City had gone but now almost three years later the mental and emotional scars were still there.

Carlos had just phoned telling her how he couldn't wait to see her and how much he loves her. He was sitting on a chair in the plane from Peru. He kept telling himself how much he loved Jill but deep in his heart he knew she would never love him. Since the mansion Jill shut off all her emotions. But Carlos kept hoping that if he stood by her then she might care for him. Carlos blamed Barry for her lack of trust saying if he hadn't turned his back on STARS then she would be fine. Barry hated Carlos. It was due to Carlos working with UBCS before, but Carlos had the feeling that something else was in Barry's head.

Jill sat at her home, she was bored everyone else was out, everyone else had people to meet except Jill.

The door went, Claire's brother thought Jill. She got up and answered the door with a familiar face staring back.

"Hi, stranger"


	3. Love?

3. Jill just couldn't believe that Chris was in front of her. "Oh, my God" Jill said coming out of the shock. She gave him the biggest hug ever, Chris seemed so pleased to see Jill he was holding her tightly, he was so glad to see her he didn't want to ever let her go.

"So where is my little sis?" Chris enquired.

"She's out with Sherry." Jill couldn't take her eyes off Chris. Deep down she still loved him. Although she was going out with Carlos she never got over Chris even though they never dated. Any time she was near him she felt completely overwhelmed. Chris and Jill were sitting talking about the last three years however Jill missed Carlos out completely, she did feel something for him but it was nothing like what she felt for Chris.

An hour later and Claire and Sherry still weren't back. Chris was leaving and told Jill "I'll see you tomorrow".

Back at STARS Chris had just shown up for his first day back an hour late. "Not a good start huh Chris?" Barry said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Chris replied. "Can I see you in my office Chris?" as they walked into Barry's office Sarah stood outside the door listening to them, she could hear little though. "So, where were you last night?" Barry asked. "I was talking to Jill" Chris replied with a smirk on his face.

"What's going on with you two?"

"I don't know...I love her. I only came back to tell her how much I loved her and ... I don't know... maybe get married or something." The look on Barry's face dropped. "What?" Chris asked concerned.

"Jill's going out with Carlos." Barry felt terrible. The look on Chris' face made it obvious he was heartbroken. "But I'm sure she loves you. I think we split them up then we get you two together"

"Sure, that'll happen" Chris said with gloom.

"Come on, you two have to get together. You're like Romeo and Juliet."

Outside having heard this Sarah had a smirk on her face. "So Jill's got another admirer," she said to herself.

Chris and Barry were still in the office when Jill came in. Sarah gave Jill a look while Sarah was busy talking to Carlos.

"Were heading out for lunch, you want anything?" Carlos asked as Jill shock her head. Chris came out of Barry's office. "Hi" Chris smiled at Jill but as she could tell he was upset at something. As they continued talking outside STARS Sarah was doing her best to split Jill and Carlos up.

"Have you seen that new guy Chris?" she asked.

"Yeah apparently he used to work in the old STARS. He seems ok."

She felt as though she had to tell him how Chris felt about his girlfriend. "You know I heard him and Barry talking earlier on and...em... he was talking about how much he loved Jill and how he...wanted to get married to her and I think Barry's trying to set them up" "what?" The look on Carlos' face was worried.

"I'm only telling you coz I don't want her to hurt you. Chris said... he was with her last night and I saw them kissing earlier." Carlos was devastated. "I want to be alone." He said as he walked away.

Chris was walking home when Carlos shouted from behind him "What the fuck are you doing with my girl!" "Huh" Carlos grabbed him and held him against the wall. Chris was trying to stop his temper, he knew if he hurt Carlos he wouldn't stand a single chance with Jill. "If you ever come near Jill again I'll fucking kill you!" Carlos punched him and hit him with a glass bottle of whisky. Blood poured down Chris' face but he knew if he retaliated he and Jill would have no future.

He went to his house and as much as he tried he couldn't get the glass out of the wound on his head. The doorbell rang, he looked out to find Jill standing with files. He couldn't let her see him like this could he? Maybe if he did she would like him more than Carlos. He opened the door, "oh my God, What happened?" as Chris told her she was taking the glass out of his head. "So, why did Carlos do that?" she asked. "I don't know," he said however Jill's instinct suggested he was lying. "Well, Is Carlos still alive?" she asked jokingly. "I didn't touch him. I didn't want to hurt you or ruin our friendship". Chris said proudly. As Jill was taking a huge piece of glass out of his head he turned and it went right through her hand. "Ahh!" Chris grabbed her hand to stop the bleeding. He pulled the glass out and disinfected the wound. He put a bandage around her hand. She was standing crying. "Hey, it's ok. Its all better now", he hugged her hoping for some sort of sign that she liked him but even Chris knew Jill's heart was unattainable. Especially after the mansion when everyone showed whose side they were on. Jill looked up and asked, "Are you staying this time or leaving?" "I'm not going anywhere" as he said this she hugged him back and in that split second he knew that Jill cared for him and trusted him. "Good".


	4. Silence

4."Later on tonight at seven o'clock we will search the abandoned warehouse," Barry loudly said as he came out of his office. "Chris a word".

Chris walked over to him and followed him into his office. "What the fuck happened to your face?" he said concerned. "Carlos, he thinks I'm after Jill" "Well you are" as they talked Carlos had seen Jill for the first time since hearing about Chris. "So, I guess Chris is the one you want?" "What?" Jill asked confused. "You cheating on me with lover boy" "There is nothing going on between me and Chris. And speaking of Chris punching him in the face that's real nice." "So you're siding with him" an emotional Carlos asked but Jill just walked away. The sad thing for Carlos was he knew Jill never loved probably never cared for him and right then he knew he'd lost her forever.

Later that night at the warehouse... The four STARS members were in a room.

"So, would you like to explain the spying on us thing or not?" Barry asked annoyed at her.

"I'm not a spy"

"We know you are" Sarah turned around and ran out the door. Barry and Jill were about to follow when Chris added "guys, there's stairs here." The three members descended the stairs. They all split up. Later on Jill met Chris in a small room. "Did you find anything?" Jill asked. "No, People were here not long ago." Chris voice was shaky, he wanted everything to be ok between them but it wasn't. "Why did you not tell me about Carlos?" Jill seemed shocked at Chris' question. "I didn't think it was important." Chris seemed uneasy "Really, why didn't you tell me about Carlos?" he asked while sitting on the bed. Jill remained standing and simply replied, "I didn't think you cared so much" Jill said this jokingly but looking at Chris she could tell he wasn't joking. "Why are you acting like this?" Chris decided now was the time to tell her, "I only came back because of you". It was at this point Jill looked up at Chris with a surprised look on her face. "I never got a chance to tell you at the mansion or even after it. All I think about is you. I love you." Chris looked at her, and he saw the shock on her face but before she could answer Barry walked in. "There's nothing here, lets go." They all left and went back to the HQ in silence.


	5. Hi Sis!

5. When they had returned to STARS, Jill was the first in the STARS office and noticed a letter was on her desk. She opened it.

Jill,

You probably thought it was funny getting me kicked out of STARS. But now I'm the only one laughing. I have returned to Umbrella with Carlos where we belong. You can't stop Umbrella you know that. We are located in this city and before we kill everyone in town like the last virus did a word of warning. I won't rest until I have my revenge on you! Your days are numbered. I'm sure our paths will cross again and I'm looking forward to it.

Sarah.

Jill threw the letter in the bin just as Chris and Barry walked in. There was still uneasiness between Jill and Chris. Chris took a file from the cabinet glared at Jill and left. "What was that about?" Barry asked before Jill shrugged her shoulders. Jill wondered what she was going to do; she loved Chris but if she opened her heart and he left it would completely devastate her. Pondering the thought for the next ten minutes or so until Barry snapped her out of it. "Can you take this to Chris?" Barry asked handing her a file. "Why can't you take it?" she asked. "Because I have things to do and its not like you're doing anything," he said pointing to the door.

Jill found Chris shooting targets at their practice room, "Hello" Jill said but Chris couldn't hear her because of his earphones. Jill grabbed Chris' shoulder causing him to jump. He threw off his earphones turned and pointed the gun at Jill. Jill raised her hand held Chris' and moved the gun. Jill put down the file and with her other hand gently touched Chris' cheek, their eye's met as they longingly kissed. As they pulled apart Jill whispered, "I love you to". Chris dropped the gun and held her close to him kissing her again. After so long of bottling up their emotions they finally let them out.

Both of them knew they loved each other and _finally_ were going out but it was two days later and Jill's happiness was about to come to an end. Sitting in Barry's office discussing the next mission and what to do about Sarah. Someone chapped the door. "Future employee." Barry said as the door opened. "Take a seat, I'll just be a moment." Barry said as he left his office looking for her file. Jill turned round and looked at the woman. Jill's shock was impossible to describe. The woman was very familiar to her. "Hi sis". Jill was still in shock. Barry walked in the door. "Ada Wong?" Barry asked as she nodded. Ada was given the job.

Chris walked to see his sister. As he got up to the door he noticed the door was barged in, he ran in. Found the place thrashed and saw a note.

"If you want to see your sister or Sherry again come to the cemetery tonight at 11pm and bring your STARS buddies with you. That is unless you want them dead?"

Back at STARS. Jill and Ada were sitting talking.

Jill: "What are you doing here?"

Ada: "Dad wants you back"

Jill: "I'm not coming back" the amount of anger in her voice was scary.

Ada: "Jill, I know we all had differences and that's why we fell apart but seriously dad's so proud of you, I'm proud of you. I mean you went out into the world alone and survived. When you stood up to dad before leaving he was _so_ shocked but after you stood up to him again that was _amazing._ We all thought you were going to die...but you didn't. You kept trying...kept fighting. You know that guy that tried to kill you dad has him in prison for that. He wants to see you tonight."

Jill: "No"

Ada: "You don't really have a choice. Your friend Claire she's imprisoned and wont be released till you go see him."

Jill: "What if I don't?"

Ada: "Then he'll kill her, tell your friends the truth about who you are and come on, who's going to like you then?" Jill looked as though she was about to cry. Barry knew. When he found out, he didn't trust her even now he didn't fully trust her. "I know Burton knows but can you imagine how Chris is going to feel...I mean you'll be responsible for his sisters death."

Jill: "Fine, I'll come."

Ada and Jill left not going directly there but to somewhere quiet to discuss the times they'd missed in each other's life.


	6. Secret's out

6. Chris ran to STARS, so afraid that something had happened to Claire. He told Barry about Claire and Sherry's kidnap. Chris and Barry were waiting for Jill but at 10.30pm when she didn't show they had no choice but to leave. At the cemetery they walked into the mausoleum and found another note.

Go into the sewer, go right and take the third left. And that they did. They found the prison corridor and looking in every jail cell they searched for Claire and Sherry. Eventually after searching the whole corridor they found them. Chris asked Barry to take Sherry and Claire home. He was going to search for the owner of Umbrella, who he knew was here. It was 30 mins later when Chris found his office.

He was looking through files, books and pictures to find some incriminating evidence, when he stumbled along a picture of Jill.

Owner: "glad to see you've found your way around"

Chris : "What are you wanting?"

Owner: "You dead but then again that wont get me anywhere. I want you to forget everything you know about Umbrella and the virus'."

Chris: "I wont stop until Umbrella stops making those creatures."

Owner: "I'm thinking of giving my company to my favorite child. Maybe you should talk to them. Then again you'd probably join them"

"Huh?" asked Chris. Just then Ada and Jill walked in.

Chris: "Jill, what are you doing here?"

Owner: "I see you know my daughter."

Chris looked at Jill in disbelief. Jill had nothing to say. She didn't know what to say. Ada left, as the three of them were alone.

Owner: "Sit down." He ordered as both Jill and Chris sat down. They were sitting at opposite ends of the room. "So if you two are finished ruining everyone of my plans, I'll get to why you're here. Jill, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have killed your mother or tried to make you follow in my footsteps and I just want you to know how proud I am of you. You survived the Spencer Mansion incident and got out of Raccoon City. I know you don't agree with our viral weaponry but I want you to take over Umbrella. You want rid of monsters don't create any more of them. I don't want you to decide just now, think about it. Now go wait outside while I talk to Chris." Jill stood up and walked out. "Chris, you know I actually do love my daughter and I know you do to. You were worried at the mansion I heard about you rescuing her. I'm not trying to ruin her life I just want to see her happy. Please don't feel mad at her for not telling you about us."

After they talked about Umbrella and Jill. Chris left, hurt at Jill's distrust of him. He made his way to STARS. When he walked in he saw Jill almost in tears...could he trust her ever again?

The End 

_If you want to know if they get together again then make sure you read the sequel: Today's a new Day. I will try have it done for next week...possibly tomorrow. Thanks for reading this story. Pease let me know what you think of it. B. ï_


End file.
